


Iris tries to Make a Connection with Nora

by Ncredible



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Iris trying to make a connection, Mom/Daughter moment, Nora is Daddy's Little Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Iris tries to make a connection with Nora, but Nora is too focused on trying to get to know Barry. Iris asks why Nora doesn't like her and Nora spills some beans she was supposed to spill.





	Iris tries to Make a Connection with Nora

**Author's Note:**

> I am really loving Nora already. Just one episode into her as a series regular and I can't wait to see what else she brings to the part.

“Nora, hey did you want to go get a coffee at Jitters, while your dad runs down a lead with Ralph?” Mom asks me coming up beside me in front of the computers I was standing in front of.

“Uh, if it’s okay, can I go with Dad and Ralph to run down the lead on the new Meta?” I ask looking at Dad for permission. He looks over at Mom and I quickly finish, “I will be so quiet, you won’t even know I am there.”

“Uh, why don’t you stay with Iris, uh I mean Mom. We won’t be long, we are just going to look into the Meta’s last known.” Dad says noticing Mom’s look of sadness that Mom had that I would rather spend time with him. I want to spend time with Dad.

“No, it’s okay, if Nora wants to go with you, she should,” Mom says quickly.

“Great, let’s go, Dad,” I say speeding over to his side.

“Be careful, both of you,” Mom calls out to our backs as we walk out.

“Hey, Ralph, why don’t you go ahead, and we will catch up.” Dad says, and Ralph just nods and heads to the exit.

Dad waits until Ralph has turned the corner out of earshot before turning to me, “Uh, Nora...”

“Are you mad about something?” I ask.

“What? No, of course not.” Dad says quickly.

“Great, let’s go catch up with Ralph and catch this Meta!” I say excitedly walking towards the exit.

“Hey, I thought you guys had already left,” Mom said walking out to the hallway Dad and I were standing in.

“Dad and I were talking about how we should handle the Meta,” I quickly say.

“Actually, we were saying that maybe since it’s just an interview that Nora, should stay here with you and Ralph and I will run down the Meta’s last known address.” Dad says, and he looks at me.

“Yea, no worries,” I say putting on a bright smile and looking over at Mom.

“Okay, how about that coffee then,” Mom suggests.

“Yea, that sounds great.” I say.

“Great, let me go get my purse.” Mom said and turns back to get her purse.

I turn and look at Dad and he puts his hands on my shoulders and starts to speak, “I know I won’t be there when you’re growing up and that this time we have now will be your only memories of me and we will. I promise, but your mom wants to spend time with you too.”

“But she’s there when I go back, you aren’t,” I try not wanting to tell Dad about Mom and I’s relationship in the future or let him in on the fact that I plan on trying to change it so that he will be there when I go back.

“I know, but you’re here now and she wants to make a connection with you too,” Dad tries.

“Okay, I’ll go with Mom and get coffee and maybe tonight if the meta is dealt with we can race across the country?” I ask hopefully.

“Alright, sounds good,” Dad says, and he gives me a hug, “I’ll be back soon,” and with that he speeds off to catch up with Ralph.

“Hey, you ready, Nora?” Mom asks from behind me.

“How about we just get some coffee from the lounge, I finally got that ancient coffee maker to work for me.” I say heading towards my new home.

“Ancient? That’s the newest Keurig available,” Mom says.

“Yea, it’s still kind of old for me,” I tell her while getting the first cup of coffee step up. 

“No, right of course. I’m glad we are getting chance to do this, just us girls,” Mo  
m says taking the coffee I offer her.

“Yea, it’s great,” I say trying not to be sad because Mom doesn’t know that Dad won’t be around for most of my life and it will always be just us girls. 

“So, you and your dad are both CSIs do you work together a lot? Is he your boss?” Mom asks. 

“Uh,” I start not sure how to describe my work as a CSI without telling Mom that Dad isn’t around.

“Oh, shoot, hold that thought,” Mom says looking down at her phone and seeing Felicity is calling. I look around hoping for some inspiration to Mom’s question before she gets off the phone. Late in 2018, that means Oliver Queen is in prison, or maybe just got out I can’t remember. I wonder if Dad will think its an unnecessary risk to the timeline if we go to Star City to see Oliver, Felicity and William. I wonder how long until Connor is born. I can never remember if his birthday is in December or February. 

“Sorry, I’m all yours,” Mom says putting her phone down on the counter. 

“Is everything with Felicity okay?” I ask. 

“Yea, she’s just having a tough time.”

“Oliver went to prison already?” I ask.

“Yea, and she needed some help with tracking down a lead.” 

"Do you think Dad would be okay with going to Star City, I’ve never trained with Oliver.”

“That’s probably for the best, Oliver shot your dad when he was first starting out.”

“Yea, I know, but there was an exhibit in the Flash Museum about the Green Arrow as a mentor to the Flash. In the exhibit it shows a hologram with Oliver shooting Dad in the back with planted crossbows. That was before he was whammied by Rainbow Raider. Oliver helped Dad get past the rage and they would fight to a drawl.” 

“Yes, he did. Oliver is always there when your Dad needs help.”

“Yea, Oliver is great. William says that his dad would still beat Dad in a fight, but I think it would be Dad. It just has to be. Dad has speed.”

“You know shortly after Rainbow Raider, Oliver and Dad fought and found out who would win. It’s been like a yearly event. Your dad, Supergirl, and Oliver have these Fight Clubs,” Mom says.

Excitedly, “who wins? The final fight has to be against Dad and Supergirl, right?” 

“You know, I don’t know.” 

“Right, of course,” I say disappointed. Felicity once told me about the fight clubs. She said Dad called it Superhero Fight Club, but she said that she didn’t know who won because it was just for Oliver and Dad to know and later Supergirl. Felicity was always willing to tell me story after story about Dad whenever I showed up in Star City. Oliver didn’t like when I showed up unannounced, Felicity said it was because I reminded him of Dad when they first met. Not that Oliver would ever admit, but he misses Dad too. I went into the Arrowcave and saw that Felicity and Oliver have large files looking for Dad. There is a file on the Waverider too, Uncle Wally let it slip that the Legends had spent 25 years looking for Dad in the timeline. 

“No, I just mean your dad doesn’t talk about the fight clubs. It was just for bragging rights between them.” Mom says quickly.

“No, I know.” I tell her quickly not wanting her to ask why I haven’t just asked Dad if I was so interested.

“Hey, there you two are, we got a lead with this new Meta,” Dad says popping his head into the lounge. 

“Great!” I say excitedly jumping up to speed over to Dad’s side.

“I thought you two were going for coffee,” Ralph says walking into the lounge.

“We decided to stay here and talk about who would win in a fight Green Arrow or Flash,” Mom says and even thirty years younger it’s hard to miss her disappointed tone.

“Dad, wanna race to Jitters for a Flash coffee? Decaf for me,” I say excitedly. 

“Really?” Mom scoffs quietly to herself, but I know she’s mad. Turns out Mom sounds the same when she is mad no matter how old she is.

“No, I just,” I try knowing I really stepped into this time.

“No, I just do get it. Am I such a terrible Mom that you don’t want to spend any time with me?” Mom asks, and she is hurt I know it.

“I’m sure that’s not it,” Dad says going over to Mom trying to calm her without telling her why I want to spend so much time with him.

“No, Barry. I want to know Nora, what could I possibly do that our doesn’t even like me?” Mom asks and Mom’s voice drawls Grandpa Joe and Momma Cecile into the lounge. 

“I think we should all take a deep breath,” Dad tries calming Mom down.

“I just don’t get it,” Mom says sadly, and it reminds me of when she talks about Dad. Dad not Flash there’s a difference for Mom now. Mom believes the Flash will return, but she won’t talk about Dad much.

Dad looks lost, he doesn’t want to ruin the timeline, but the truth is I don’t care. I want him to see me graduate. I want to work with him as a CSI.

Grandpa steps and tries to restore some peace, “why doesn’t Barry go handle this meta with Ralph and the others and Nora and Iris can do something just the two of them.”

I know I should take the out Grandpa is giving because then I won’t be giving away their future, but I don’t want to lose time with Dad, “Actually, Grandpa, I want to help Dad.”

“See she hates me,” Mom says to Dad softly.

“No! I don’t! Mom, you’re great now, it’s just...”

“Nora,” Dad warns.

“He’s not there. When I go back Dad won’t be there,” I tell the room and I can feel the temperature drop.

“What do you mean Barry isn’t there?” Momma Cecile asks cautiously.

“Nora, stop talking, now,” Dad says evenly but sternly. And I stay silent.

“Barry, what is she talking about?” Mom demands. Dad guides Mom out onto the balcony so that they can privately talk, and I turn and look at Grandpa who seems more confused than mad. 

“You might as well finish, you got what you need out that makes you telling us unavoidable. So, what happens to your dad?” Grandpa says.

I look around the room looking for a way out, but I know Grandpa is right, that ship as sailed, “Dad will fight the Reverse Flash in 2024…”

“That future newspaper in Thawne’s weird time room?” Grandpa checks.

“Yea, Dad leaves, and he doesn’t come back.” I tell them.

“What do you mean leaves?” Grandpa asks.

“That’s just it. No one knows. There was something done and all anyone knows is there was a fight, a massive one. Dad, Supergirl, Green Arrow, The Legends and Batwoman and no one is sure where Dad went. We know he fights Reverse Flash and Dad and the Reverse Flash go back to when Dad was little, and his mom died, but after that he just disappeared.” I summarize the last 25 years for me.

“When Barry’s disappeared, he was in the Speed Force, couldn’t he have just been there,” Grandpa asks.

“Mom won’t talk about everything they have done to find Dad, but I know the Speed Force was checked. Dad is no where to be found,” I say sadly. 

“Could he be?” Cecile starts but doesn’t finish.

“Mom doesn’t think so, but she doesn’t talk about Dad much. She writes anniversary pieces of when he disappeared, but she doesn’t talk much about his time as the Flash. Everything I know I learned from the museum and from Felicity and you.” I tell Grandpa. Grandpa sits down trying to take in everything I just told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments keep my creative on high.


End file.
